Hidden Attraction
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: A Death Root one shot OC based in a One Piece future world . Endo and Shen's daughter finds out something about herself. I wrote this for my fans and myself, no other reason. If your not a fan of my One Piece OC series 'Death Root' read those before this
1. Hidden Attraction

**I don't own One Piece. Okay Yes I'm writing a one shot and yes it's based on my Death Root stories, set in that same universe, but based on moments from the life of someone my fans haven't even met yet, Shen, or more specifically Sheena J. Ordam the oldest and daughter of Endo and Shan. I'm going to try my hand at a little dramatic thought. Even thou the DR may appear, they aren't going to play a big role, this is all about Shen and some of the younger generation.**

**

* * *

**

**-X-**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 12**_

* * *

Tears made watery paths down her cheeks, eyes red, blonde hair with violet streaks hanging around her face. Sheena J. Ordam, or Shen for short, didn't know how to handle herself; she wasn't taught what she could do in this type of situation. Killing a good or evil king? Sure she could handle that in seconds if she had her teammate Destiny by her side. Poison the food of an elderly home? All for it, for the right price.

But this, this was different, she was facing an opponent she never wanted to face, her own self, her own emotions and her own feelings. Her father was insane and her mother acted like she didn't have any, the other members of the crew have their own problems. Shen could have went to her best friend, Destiny, but the girl was already dealing with her own sixteen year old problems…she didn't need Shen's emotional baggage weighing her down also.

So at this very moment the blonde and violet haired twelve year old girl was doing the only thing she thought was optional at this point…crying herself hugging her knees on another crew's ships bathroom floor.

Why was she on another crew's ship in the first place? That was simple, her father was good friends with this ships captain and Shen was good friends with the captain's daughter and son, twins, they were a few months younger than Shen herself. Rachel Raco, the daughter, decided for her birthday party she wanted a slumber party. Now Shen wasn't really into those sorts of things, but being there for a friend was always something she believed.

It was going pretty fine, Rachel was overjoyed that she came and introduced her to friends she made as she traveled with her father. It was all going splendidly, all of them where having fun, Shen was feeling somewhat left out, she wasn't boy crazy and wasn't all that interested in extremely girl stuff. Rachel tried her best to integrate her into the group, and it worked for a most part…but during all that time she sometimes wondered if it would have been a little more fun to go to Duncan Raco's, the brothers, party.

But finally came time for something Shen could actually enjoy, a little game called truth or dare. It was fun, Shen even got Rachel to prank her brother…by pouring pink prank on the boys head (along with all the other guys he was with), it was hilarious, she always told Duncan he needed more color.

Time went on after that, when Rachel dared one of her friends, her name was Crystal a red haired freckle faced girl with a thin figure and a cute smile….for Shen's taste anyway, to kiss Shen. Now Rachel didn't think the red head would do it, she was just trying to get pay back for a rather good one dare from the girl earlier on. But surprisingly….Crystal went threw, and much to Shen's surprise right on the lips.

They were full, soft, yet plump and oddly enough tasted like pineapple. Surprising herself, and the other girls that sat around in the circle started to kiss back it was passionate, gentle yet fierce, filled with something that Shen…never felt before…and it all ended as quickly as it started.

Cheeks red, embarrassment started to set in and before anyone could say anything Shen excused herself and ran to the bathroom, that red head named Crystal sat back into her spot with a content look on her face.

So now her she was, crying her eyes out in a bathroom…she…she…enjoyed the kiss and it was only her second one. Believe it or not…she actually kissed Rachel twin Duncan around one year back just to see what it was like, she even disguised it as an accident…okay she faked a trip and ran head first into the guy but she did it! That tester kiss didn't feel like anything Aunt Elsa, Penny, or Destiny have described…she didn't see what the big deal was…then all it felt like was that someone has invaded her personal space. Nothing more, nothing less.

But that kiss with Crystal, spark something in her very soul….now that was something she hadn't experienced before. It was almost as exhilarating as shoving one of her wooden spikes threw the neck of a target…almost…but not just their.

Maybe it was who kissed her, one hand was Duncan her best male friend and a boy who a lot of the other girls at the party squealed about for being 'hot'…those comments seemed to piss Rachel off, she didn't seem to like her friends talking about her brother like that during her party. Added on from her point of view it would kind of creepy hearing people talk about your brother like that.

Then there was this kiss, Crystal was a cute petite girl who, Shen could tell, in a few years…now what did Uncle Kaz say…have a body that she would love to fu-

Shen's eyes widened slightly, her tears started to dry as she uncurled herself to stand and looked in the bathrooms mirror. She didn't look different…okay her hair did have an unnatural…natural coloring she didn't see anything wrong thou…she looked like any cute twelve year old girl….

But still…Shen realized…she liked girls. That didn't fit with what she's been taught by her friends, mother, or other females in her life. Girls were supposed to like boys and boys like girls…right? She was suppose to be swept of her feet by her knight in bloody armor…or in her parents case the princess doing the horizontal mambo with the court jester and loving every minute of it.

Thinking back on certain things now it was starting to become obvious to her…maybe she was just subconsciously avoiding the subject for the past couple of years or knew all along and just didn't think about it. When her female friends looked at cute guys that where in a restaurant, Shen would be staring at his girlfriend from her legs to the low cut cress she wore that showed a decent amount of cleavage.

"I…I like women…I'm a…" Shen paused in talking to herself…damn it she forgot the words…_Note to self, bug Destiny tomorrow about words you don't know…and ask just what the hells been bugging her._

There was a heavy thump at the door, more of a very loud knock…to say it scared Shen would have been an understatement "Holy shi-Who they hell is it!"

She could feel the person on the other side of the bathroom door pause slightly "Shen? Is that you?"

Shen smirked, checked her eyes in the mirror to make sure they weren't very puffy and flipped her blonde and purple hair over her shoulder it was Duncan Draco, he hasn't seen him that much since she got to the ship for the party bout time his slow ass came to actually say hi "DunDun? What do you need?"

"I…uh…need to use…never mind! " Shen's smirk grew into a full blown grin, how cute the boy was getting embarrassed. Pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind, Shen swung open the door to come face to face with the mismatched eyes of Duncan Raco…with hair that was still pink.

"Ah what's wrong DunDun? You embarrassed about something?" Duncan's face looked like his current hair color, pale pink…she didn't know how pink paint could turn black hair pale…odd that.

"Me? Embarrassed?" he chuckled rubbing that back of his head "No…" he looked at Shen's face before slowly squinting "Is everything alright Shen?"

Her smile slipped for a brief second before her smile returned full force, Duncan seemed to catch it, and gladly he didn't mention anything "Nope!"

Threw her arm around the younger ones shoulder she trapped him in a headlock, he actually blushed from the contact "Now come on DunDun I'm going to feed you to Rachel's friends. What did they say they wanted to do….ah yes rape your multi-colored goodness."

Struggling to pull out of her grasp, but his movement against her side seemed to make his face heat up more "Wha- Shen! No wait!"

Shen happily pulled her friend along to the room where all the girls where staying. Her crazily cheer mask back in place so no one, not even Duncan, would be able to see threw to the pain and fear she expressed just moments ago. Who cared if she was a girl who liked girls, she was herself and that's all she cared about…

But it may be a good idea to just stay…quiet about which sex she's attracted to for now, Shen wasn't ready to 'come out of the closet' yet so to speak. Plus it wasn't like it was hurting anybody…right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 12 ½**_

* * *

"Shen will you go on a date with me?" Shen blinked in confusion, Duncan did a spit take, and Destiny starting cracking up.

It was a normal day, her father wanted to try the Race again after so many years, even thou they were mercenaries the pirate officials that put together the race always seem to send an involution or privet message letting them know Death Root will always be invited.

She and Destiny sat at a table in the food court talking about Destiny's new boyfriend, seemed whatever was bugging her a few months back was no longer in effect. Duncan joined the duo a few minutes later, his fathers crew just docking and his sister leaving to go do her own thing in all of the commotion.

All was going well their conversation was going rather nicely until Gunner; the son of a man Shen's father didn't getting along to well with…so to speak and a woman who her Uncle Siamon saw as a daughter, Axe and Niri. The boy was about somewhere between a year to a year and a half younger than Shen and a few months younger than Duncan. Now Shen was on friendly terms with Gunner, even when their fathers didn't, both part of a rather large group of children from the last generations, as the marines called them, 'Big Bads'.

Gunner had his mothers hair but his father body structure, but it was totally out of the left field when the young man came up to her and asked her out on a date…I mean they where only eleven and twelve years old…wasn't this a little early.

Shen really didn't know what to say, their table was in the middle of what seemed to be friends and family, minus the leaders…when the hell did they all get here. Great now Gunners put her on the spot.

The blonde violet haired girl looked at the faces around them, some had smiles, others smirks, and a solid few with neutral expressions. Crap. Added on she has never felt any attraction towards boys in general…but it's only been a few months since she's came out of the closet to herself…she wasn't emotionally ready for others to know just yet…so…she did the only option that she saw in her mind.

"Uh…" Shen sucked in a deep breath, Destiny and Duncan leaned forward egger for an answer, both egger for different reasons "…yeah sure."

Gunner grinned, and let out a happy cheer, arms in the air and joy in his eyes "Yes! That's great!" Turning to her "Their's a nice restaurant a few floors up lets meet there at six tonight."

Shen didn't really get his excitement, she excepted a date…and this boy was already celebrating like it was successful and they were a couple. The girl just shrugged, maybe she could play this in her favor for now.

Duncan just then seemed to have gotten his act together now, his voice still holding the startled surprise sound "Shen! What! Why did you agree to that?"

Destiny didn't really need to say anything, her expression held amusement, and joy. Yet her eyes told Shen that she was asking the same question as the only boy at their table.

Shen just shrugged her shoulders, tucked a strand of purple hair behind one ear and letting some of her blonde hair fall to one side of her face "Well…he's cute…" _I guess_ "Plus it takes some courage for a guy his age to ask out someone, or so I've read in some of mom's psych books." Shen then placed a grin on her lips "I needed some spontaneity to my life…it's been pretty bland lately."

Destiny's grin grew, silver skin shining somewhat in the light and eye's holding some mischief in them "Shen…you, me, and Siamon robbed a casino two days ago."

"Eh…no blood, the guards where pussies-"

"Shen!"

Said girl waved off the boy at their table "Duncan you've heard worse. As I was saying the guards were-" Duncan was about to open his mouth again "-weak, and we really didn't use as much C4 as I thought we would."

Destiny laughed, clapping a hand down onto the younger girl's shoulder "Sometimes I don't know who your remind me more of Endo or Miss Shan." the silver skinned girls hand tightened hard onto Shen's shoulder, Destiny's other hand shot out and gripped Shen's arm.

Shen narrowed her eyes dangerously "Des…what are you doing?"

With a quick jerk, Destiny shot out of her chair dragging Shen behind her "My best friend is going on her first date! I've got to doll you up girl, make you look good for the boy!"

"I don't want to be dolled up!"

Duncan sat back watching the two girls go, a depressed look on his face, he slammed him head down onto the table tears starting to form in his eyes "Why…him…"

Two hands rested on his shoulders, looking to his right Rachel his white haired twin sister with the same mismatch eyes as him smiled sadly down at him "Don't cry brother…we're just kids now…I'm sure Shen will see you and come around eventfully…"

A voice on his other side laughed "And if she doesn't do, then there are plenty of fishy fishy in the sea." Duncan turned his head to see his other comforter, saw metal knife like fingers and screamed.

"Malice don't scare my brother like that!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 15**_

* * *

"Thanks' for bringing me back to my ship Gun…I…had a great time." mumbled Shen, holding Gunner's hand as the two stood in front of Death Root's ship. She and Gunner have been dating for exactly three years now, unknown by either of their fathers. Gunner's filled out a little over the three years, and seemed to have started his growth into teendom, his hormones, to Shen at least, have started to kick up a notch each year wanting to go farther and farther in their intimate relationship.

Shen however has been able to control it, strictly keeping their intimate moments to kissing. She knew this charade of hers wouldn't last much longer, and Gunner will probably never forgive her after everything comes to a close. But thankfully she's been able to hide her emotional detachment from Gunner by playing with his hormones. The boy seemed to be at least somewhat content for the moment to just say he has a hot older girlfriend to his guy friends.

And at the age of 15 Shen was beautiful…when she decided to show it. With odd violet blonde hair, a thin face that seemed a perfect combo of her fathers and mothers features, brilliant green eyes that shinned with hidden mischief. Her body was thin, toned, and athletic as someone who's been training her whole life, added on a decent sized bust.

Gunner scratched the back of his head and smile on his face "Glad you liked it…and happy anniversary Shen." he leaned in to kiss her, Shen moved slightly-

"Shen! Get up here I need you for something!" Destiny's voiced called down to her, causing Shen to turn her head, Gunner's lips hitting her ear. Eyes widened in embarrassment Shen turned back to her boy…friend.

"I am soooooo sorry Gunner I-"

"Sheena J. Ordam up here NOW!"

With a quick kiss on Gunner's cheek, Shen gave another quick apology leaving a somewhat stupefied boy standing there as she raced up the ship's ladder to come face to face with an angry fish woman by the name of Destiny.

Shen chuckled nervously "Hey Des…so…how's it going?"

"Don't 'how's it going' me! You know what you did!" screamed Destiny, Shen looked around, there didn't seem to be anyone else on the ship at the moment…the others must still be out.

Smiling slightly, since she had no idea what Destiny was talking abo-Destiny scratched at her hip, where there seemed to be a red rash running from her lower leg to just below her breast….Shen grinned.

"My itching powder eh?"

"Yes your itching powder! I can't believe you put it in everyone's bed!" the fish woman yelled…or fish-teen, hey Destiny was only nineteen.

Shen's grin grew wider "But I didn't…I only put the powder in Siamon's bed."

Destiny's angry glare seemed to subside instantly, face glowing red "Wha-Bu-Shen!"

The Ordam just couldn't hold it in anymore, she erupted in laughter bending over to catch her breath. That face on her best friend was just price-less and she just couldn't hold it any longer.

"Yes?" Shen drew it out, then suddenly stopped letting the pause and silence that followed seemed to get to Destiny.

Destiny clapped her hands together "Shen _please_ don't tell anyone, me and Siamon aren't ready so this to come to the surface yet. We fear the reactions of the others…hell I'm around the same age of Elsa and Mac's kids…"

Shen kept her smile, but she felt a pain in her heart…she knew exactly what it felt like to hide a secret do to fear of how others would react. It's not something to take lightly, people are unpredictable no matter what others tend to believe and the reactions of close friends will sometimes surprise you.

"I understand." her smile went back into a full blown grin "But really you need to train yourself better, because it seems when your hormones are all crazy and your getting hot an heavy-"

"Shen!"

"-you don't check your surroundings." walking past the odder girl patting her on the shoulder "But no worries I won't tell about your relationship with a man who I think is around thirty years older than you…" Shen really need to find out Siamon's age no ones ever given her s strait answer on that "…but I suggest after you two fuck each other's brains out-"

"Shen that's-"

"Talk a shower before you get around Mac and Elsa, they'll be able to smell the aftermath of sex all over you…probably one of the few smells the two are most familiar with. Also calm yourself around each other when Meku's near by, he can sense vibrations and heartbeats."

Destiny was finally able to get everything under control, smiling gently "Thanks Shen….oh yeah… a new recruit from the guild is has stopped by for an erring and said she's an old friend of yours. Your dad though wasn't really paying attention and sent them to your room."

The blonde stopped in her walking, paused for a few seconds, followed by an explosion of cursing and a few angry shouts to her father's man hood and carelessness "I mean really this person can be going threw my stuff! Dad I swear if they touched any of my tools of destruction I'll redefine the meaning of sharp and dangerous!"

It was kind of funny to see the girl rant to someone who wasn't even on the ship, hell the wooden doll Malice that Endo made for her as a baby wasn't even there…which was odd the doll was never really far from Shen.

After she finished her long winded threats the teen tore threw the ships hallways, down two flights of stairs, slamming open her rooms door and stomped in without paying attention to her surroundings.

"Well you've certainly grown in many good ways girl." a sultry voice said from the direction of Shen's closet. She froze and slowly turned her head towards the direction, standing in her closets opening was a tall red head with legs that seemed to go on forever wearing nothing but a yellow dress. In her arms she seemed to be holding a few items, a few looked like magazi-

"Crystal put those back!"

Yes the red head that was in her room was the same Crystal from Rachel's party three years ago. Was Shen surprised that the girl was here, yes, did Shen think she would love to bury her head into the red heads breast, hell yes.

"Now Shen what would your parents think if they found these dirty magazines hidden in here." The red head mocked, a sly smirk on her face as she slowly stepped forward. It made Shen's heart beat faster and shivers of nervousness ran down her spine.

"I've been wondering for three years about you and my conversation's with Rachel tell me you have a boyfriend now is that right?" that sly smile never leaving her face.

Shen didn't know exactly what to do so she played along "Yes I do, he's a great guy."

Dropping the stack of magazine onto the wooden floor Crystal stepped close, she was now around a foot away from Shen "Do you love him?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came, Crystal asked again "Do you love him?"

The blonde didn't know what to do, opening her mouth to lie but it was soon covered by the red heads mouth "Let seem answer that for you, you don't. I can tell just by looking at you right now girl, from your eyes to your body language since you walked into the room…" Crystal's hand left her mouth and slowly started to rub down her check, Shen leaned into it…she didn't want to…but…it just seemed natural, a feeling that she pushed down into the recesses of her soul was fighting it's way to the surface.

"Added on none of these magazines have a single picture of any man in them…now is there anything you want to tell me?" Crystal blinked leaning closer, her hand left Shen's face letting her fingers trailing and dancing from her shoulders downward until the hands was laying flat on her breast.

That feeling the Shen was still trying to repress broke free and it was an angry rabid animal at the moment and it wanted to be fed. Shen's face sprang forward, lips crashing into those of the red haired woman. Crystal didn't seem surprised, she seemed to have been expecting it and eagerly returned the kiss with equally passion.

Before Shen knew it Crystal's dress was on the floor and her own shirt and pants off and to the side. She was straddling Crystal, having pinned her to her bed and trapping the other woman's wrist with her hands, Shen watch in erotic amazement as the red heads chest heaved up and down in excitement, anticipation, and breathlessness.

_I'm sorry Gunner you're a great guy, sorry Duncan…I know you have that 'secret' crush on me…something I wouldn't even know if your sister hadn't blow up at me two years ago, confronting me about how dating Gunner was hurting you. But I just can't ignore my own wants and needs anymore…_Shen didn't know why she just apologized to her boyfriend and best guy friend in her own head…but she felt like it had to be done. But as she looked down at the near naked red haired woman that was now trapped beneath her and could only breath one word as her thumbs rubbed the porcelain white skin around the girls wrist.

"Beautiful."

The emotional beast within her soul took over and she dove into it's mouth head first and didn't look back.

**X**

Now six hours after running into her room Shen laid on her back panting staring up at her ceiling, her mind was a total blank, the sheer pleasure and ecstasy that she experienced kind of short circuited her brain. Shen was covered in hers and Crystal's sweat and various…fluids, her room even had the sent of sex, something some of her friends and crewmates will probably smell in the room days later.

"Wow…"

Shen could feel her red haired…partner…grin against her chest…which the other girl seemed to be using as a pillow…and if Crystal would stop kissing and licking her girls maybe she could actually start thinking straight.

"So you liked it?"

"Much…"

"Good." Crystal purred snuggling close, Shen closed her eyes, she was relaxed and at peace that she finally let out her hidden side….she was a lesbian and loved it.

_Knock Knock_

"Holy Hell!" Shen screamed in surprise turning in her bed sharply tumbling to the floor onto her face, Crystal sat up at the knock and luckily enough wasn't pulled out with Shen.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Floor why do you have to hurt so bad…and yeah…for the most part." to the door "What!"

" Everyone's back from what they where doing and since it's the first time we've all been in the same place for a month your dads throwing a party." called Destiny, her voice a little muffled…thank the gods for the sound proof walls…door not so much.

Shen stood from the floor, Crystal wrapped her arms around her hips tickling Shen's inner thigh with her hands "Okay!" Shen squeaked out "Crystal stop that!" she whispered angrily behind her soft enough so Destiny's great hearing didn't catch anything.

"Oh yeah Shen. That friend of your's package that she brought had a job for us along with a shit load of maps for an island be need to look at."

"Got ya be right there!" she squeaked again, and the red head wasn't even doing anything.

"Aw that's cute your voice squeaks after sex…Better get that under control or your parents may figure it out." giggled the other girl.

"Shush you, I need to get dress-"

"Shower to."

"Yes that and and…" Shen blinked "…Crystal put your clothes on to your distracting me."

"And you me, you should wear that more often." Shen blushed but decided to tune the other girl out putting on her panties, bra, shirt and….

"Okay where the hell are my pants!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 16 ½**_

* * *

"So…this is it hmmm?" mumbled Gunner.

"Seems so…" Shen responded, the two sat side by side on a sandy beach connected to island the Death Guild owned, it was one of the few places Death Root could throw parties and invite all of their 'government's most wanted' friends. Death Root owns this island and a few others plus a few miles of ocean surrounding. Sure their pirate friends where rich and had 'territories', the DR were the only ones to get a steady income and legally owned the areas.

Back to what was happening Shen and Gunner have decided to call it quits, as in break up. Only one of Gunner's friends could have predicted this…and he was only six at the time, ten now…never say the son of Azu doesn't know women. When Gunner first announced he was going to ask Shen out to his friends the child laughed and said 'That girl is as straight as my bouncy ball'…the kid was weird.

"We're breaking up."

"Yep."

"And you're a lesbian."

"Seems so."

Gunner placed his chin on his knees, a small smirk on his face "For some odd reason I'm not sad…I…actually feel somewhat relieved."

Shen grinned "Who is she?"

The son of a pirate blush "I-I h-have no clue what your talking a-about." he stuttered, Shen guessed he knew exactly who she was talking about…but that was a totally different story to get out of the boy at a different time.

"Who was the chick I caught you with?" he finally asked.

Shen waved him off "A close friend."

"Close as in girlfriend?" Gunner grinned.

The blonde shook her head "No…nothing like that. Mine and Crystal's relationship is purely sexual, nothing romantic…how did Uncle Kaz put it….a booty call is more what you would call our relationship. We both promised the other that when one of use finds that 'special girl' that this thing we have ends."

Gunner raised an eyebrow "Really…truthfully I don't think it's possible to separate feelings and sex…"

Shen nudged the teen with her elbow "You'll need to have it first to make judgments."

The boy blushed again "Shudup!"

"But me and her talked about it after the…third time I think…I was extremely confused about it then. I was feeling things I never felt before, but she explained to me what I was feeling and she has admitted that she thinks I'm hot and had a body civilian girls my age would die for she doesn't feel for me like that. So we're friends who…help relieve each others stress."

"Ah…well…" Gunner scratched "It was still hot thou."

Shen pushed his face into the sands "Dumb Bullet Brain."

"Grape Head."

The two suddenly became quiet, getting comfortable to watch the sun set bellow the horizon when Shen decided to speak "You know for a four year long relationship of sorts…this is kind of a…bland…why of ending things…I mean are time together was fun even thou it was more as good friends…

"With a few heavy make out seasons."

"Yes that, great practice by the way….but you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I mean all of our friends and family know we've been dating for the past few years…other than our dads oddly enough. It may seem weird to them that we come back and just say 'oh yeah we're no longer dating' which would lead to questions and maybe some of them trying to get us back together."

Shen snorted "Yeah like that will ever happen, you've fallen for another girl and I'm not even attracted to men."

"Already said it…but still hot."

"Shut up Gun…" Shen adopted a thinking posture, oddly similar to her mothers, sitting raised eyebrow and hands resting in front of her face. The only different was Shen also wore her fathers insane grin "…as my father says 'end with a bang and leave everyone speechless' I got an idea." Leaning over Shen started to whisper into the boy's ear, a grin that was a cross between that seemed like a cross between his fathers and mothers screeched across his face.

"And as my father would say to something like that 'Ordam your fucking crazy'"

**X**

The yelling could be heard for miles, interrupting the emotions in the air. Yell, screaming, cursing and just plain rudeness was not something couples would like to hear on a day like Valentines Day. What surprised most people was that it was the longest running 'young couple' in their group, some saw it was bound to happen others thought the two would make it.

But everyone was curious as to what happened…nosey people.

"You fucking cheat!" Gunner was the first one they heard, and the argument went back a forth between him and Shen.

"Cheat? I'm a sixteen fucking year old woman with a libido the size of the Archipelago. So I'm sorry my boyfriend was such a prude I went to find someone who could satisfy my needs else where!"

"I'm not a prude! I just wanted to make sure our relationship was solid enough before we went to the next level!"

"Solid! Gunner we dated for three years before I started to cheat, I think by that point we where solid enough."

"Well it seems like we weren't since you…you know CHEATED!"

"You were worse Gunner you may not have cheated, but you've fallen for another girl!"

Gunner, took a moment of silence, you could see anger flash on his face for a brief second. Somewhere in the middle of the could stood Destiny, who stopped to say hi to Duncan and Rachel before she went to meet up with Siamon, the three all stood in stunned silence all for different reason's. Well Duncan had a different reason to be stunned, one of his greatest wishes was finally coming true…in the worst possible way for him.

He's always dreamed of Shen and Gunner breaking up, and after a little bit he himself would make a move, they would start their own relationship which would lead to marriage, kids and growing old together…he's had seven years to daydream give him a break. But that wish/dream seemed to have taken a turn for the worst, he was overjoyed when the fight first started…he was fallowing it since the first minute, their break up was on the horizon…but then Gunner called her a cheat and Duncan's heart sank again.

It seemed Shen was having sex with another guy…which meant right when she and Gunner broke up she'll probably already have another boyfriend…they where only sixteen…why did all this drama happening now…why not in a few years when they were older.

"If you think are relationship was such a mistake maybe we shouldn't be together anymore! Then you can go back to fucking your new lover!"

"Fine maybe I will!" Shen drew in a deep breath "WE'RE THREW!"

The two teens hade one final look at each other and then turned away, the two wouldn't see each other again for two years…after they've both found what they where looking for.

A small unnoticeable grin threatened to stretch across her face and give away how this entire argument was staged. With all arguments to those on the outside, there needed to be a bad guy and Shen was totally fine with taking that role, she was the one who cheated anyway. There will be those who sided with her but hey…it was always fun to play the villain as her father said.

Pushing threw the crowd Destiny somehow was now matching her quick walk walking by her side, a somewhat shocked look mixed with one of sadness and sympathy "Shen I'm…sorry…"

Shen let her smile spread across her face, to Destiny it may seem like she was putting on a mask of happiness "You got nothing to apologize for…I knew it was going to happen for awhile now."

"But Shen-"

"Don't you have Siamon to meet up with?" Shen asked looking over at her friend, seeing the looking on her face she winked pulling out a den den mushi, a portable one with an ear piece "Don't worry I'm be totally fine…"

Crystal picked up her end "Hey it's me…can we meet at our usual place?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 17**_

* * *

"This is totally awesome!" Shen squealed, crushing Destiny in a bone breaking hug, the other two people on the ship laughed in good humor. Both Van and Min found it funny to see someone like Destiny get hugged by someone as…outgoing as Shen.

"Shen…" Destiny growled, eyebrow twitching a little bit "…ever since Siamon helped up get this ship you've said that…everyday…for the past two weeks…every hour…"

Destiny was in command now. Shen was now part of Death Blade, a group her father made but wanted Destiny to lead and build this new crew. Shen just HAD to join, and since she decided that she followed Destiny, disguised herself for the 'tryouts' Destiny was hold and was chosen as one of the three to help start off this crew with her. The other two being Van, a tall muscular man…you could say he was a wolf is human skin, and Min an ex-cat burglar, who Shen herself thought was a very…fit woman.

"But it's just so exciting! We're own bosses now-" a seagull flew over the ship dropping a scroll onto Shen's head "-ow…"

Destiny picks it up, reads it and smirks "Well guy and girls seems like we have our first job. Root's got a mission request to kill a mobster that runs a city called Golden Wheat Cover."

"Really! Really! COOL!"

"Shen go take a nap!"

"Wha! I'm a seventeen year old girl I don't need a-" Shen never saw Van walk up behind her and poke a point in her neck. The blonde and violet haired girl's eyes slowly closed, falling to the side being caught by the large man.

Destiny sighed "Thanks Van…I'm starting to understand how my fiancé feels…at least with Death Root had advice on how to distract her."

The other two didn't say anything other than smirk as they helped their leader with the limp girl.

**X**

"Who the hell are you? " Shen growled lowly, jumping backwards from the dagger aimed at her throat. Why someone was trying to kill her was a simple story. They got to the island with the job, met with the person who's paying for the mission, and went after the man.

Since this seemed like a simple job, Destiny said she'll be the one to kill the man to show everyone the basics of how this team was going to work. She had the man in her sights, and aimed for the kill…when Shen saw a blur from out of nowhere and went to intercept.

Thankfully Shen caught the dagger, and the arm of the woman wielding it before Destiny even noticed…which was strange since Destiny should have been able to sense this girl, she must have been thinking of something.

Motioning for her leader to keep going Shen kicked their attacker in the chest sending her skidding back to the edge of the docks…their target was transferring some illegal goods from a boat to a warehouse. The assassin stood up, and that was when Shen finally got a good enough look at her.

She seemed to be around the same age as Shen and around the same height as her also. The girl was thin and fit, perfect for her profession as a silent killer; with tan skin, dark chocolate hair, thin narrow nose…actually everything about her face seemed thin. She wore a very tight, near in appearance of latex, body suit and leather boots.

But what Shen notice most about her were her eyes, they where a bright ice blue that shown in the light. But they where devoid of emotion and feeling, lifeless you could say.

Shen recognized her, they've had a run in with this same girl a few times while they were staking out the place…one time was leaving a murder scene…maybe they should have paid more attention to what was going on around them instead of focusing on just the target.

"Must kill to protect the master. Those who try to harm master I shall kill." that reply almost seemed robotic…this was Shen's first encounter with someone like this.

"Your master is a horrible person, why do you follow a man like that?"

Something seem to spark in the girls eyes for a brief second before dieing back down "Master is also father…father wanted boy, killed mother, made me usefully….now die!"

The girl speed towards her, a speed nearly invisible, Shen managed to kick her knife out of her hands, her opponent's momentum however couldn't stop. Behind them something else was happening entirely, Shen wasn't sure, but she grabbed the other woman gripping the girls head to her stomach. A burning pain hit her hip, exiting out of her into the attackers shoulder, blood was everywhere.

Shen looked down, the other woman had the same look of surprise on her face as she stood, blood from both of them covering each other. But neither had much time to process what just happened. She heard Destiny scream behind her, something very heavy slamming into her back sending Shen into the other woman.

They both hit the water with a loud splash, everything went black.

**X**

Shen just realized she hated light, and didn't know where the hell she was. She opened her eyes and bam her eyes are blinded by to much light.

"Where am I…" she groaned, everything was fuzzy now, and she just tried to sit up…which hurt like hell.

"Doctor's office…we were shot." a monotone emotionless voice replied, Shen shot up surprised not caring about the pain in her hip. There sitting in the bed next to her was that chocolate haired girl who attacked her and Destiny. Her breast and shoulder where wrapped thickly in gaze, hair hung around her face shielding her eyes from Shen's view.

Shen had a question but the girl seemed to answer before she even asked "Your fish woman friend saved me only because you grabbed on onto me as we fell into the water and wouldn't let go."

"Oh…"

"My master is dead…and before he died he chose to try and kill me even if I might die in the process. My master didn't want me…I…I must be useless…I'm just a woman without a master my kind is useless without a ma-"

A slap rang threw the room, the girls head was now facing the wall her cheek red. While she was talking Shen somehow hobbled out of bed despite the pain and slapped the other girl hard.

"Will you shut up! You don't need that guy, five bucks said if you both lived he would have still either let you die or sell you to the highest bidder because you nearly failed at your job!"

"If that's what ma-"

"Don't you dare say the word master again I can't stand it! Don't you understand that-" the tan, chocolate haired girl looked at her then, and the words died in her throat. All that was in the girls eyes was confusion, frustration, and that look someone got when they've given up.

"You don't understand do you?"

The girl looked at her even more confused "Understand what?"

Sitting down onto the girls bed, Shen frowned "Everything…that man killed your emotions…you called him your father, my guess is he's been working on you since you can remember right?" she nodded "He made you into his puppet, a killer marionette, may guess is you only know what he lets you know also…who's the pirate king?"

"Gold Roger?"

Shen gave a sad smile "There's been a new one for…the last seventeen years."

The girl looked back down again "It matters not, my purpose is now obsolete."

"Then I swear on my very soul to help you find a new one."

The girls head shot back up "What?"

The blonde gave the tan girl a grin "I'll help, and fix the damage this father of yours has done to you. You can travel with use until you find your true purpose okay."

"But-"

"Shen."

"What?"

Shen extended her hand, now a large grin on her face "Sheena J. Ordam at your service."

Ice blue eyes looked at the hand then to Shen's face before grabbing it "Koi Kusabana."

"Koi…I like it." Shen said, while a thought swirled in her head _Even if it'll cost me my life…I will fix this girl…I don't know why…I just feel like I have to…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 17 still, few weeks later**_

* * *

"Okay Koi! Today we'll work with joy and laugher!" announced the blonde girl marching back and forth like a drill sergeant. Koi sat calmly in the wooden chair, wearing something completely different than what she wore when Shen first met her. Nowadays, after a makeover from Shen, Koi was sporting tight brown pants, a tight white shirt with Death Blade's symbol on it and a black vest.

Shen has kept to her promise, brought Koi into Death Blade much to the suspicion of the others and even got into a short argument with Destiny about it. But everyone was now starting to get used to the girl being around, and Shen's 'fixing' as she put it was coming along slowly…but it was working.

Now you should know Shen has no really sense for personal space, which was one of the main reasons why the girl stopped, turned to Koi and placed one finger from both hands into her mouth. Koi glared, Shen smiled, seemed Koi had anger and announce down well…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have taught and explained those two to her first.

Shen pulled her fingers outward "Now this is a smile, when your happy or overjoyed or just feeling…good, People usually do this." Shen moved one of her fingers down "Now this is basically a smirk you do this when your amused."

"Which I'm sure that is not what I'm feeling now." Koi mumbled threw her teeth, her glare still on Shen.

"You brushed your teeth this morning right?"

"Yes…?"

Shen grinned " Nothing this checking….but you to have some egg in your teeth…" Koi blushed pulling back from Shen's hands, using one of her fingers to scrub "…and that would be what embarrassment feels like."

Koi's face reddens even more, this time an angry glare followed "And that would be rage."

A single knock followed by the door opening was all their warning as Destiny walked in, her business face on "Shen you have a phone call."

"From who?"

The fish woman shrugged "Don't know they just called saying they wanted to talk to you."

The blonde frowned, but left with a few quick words to Koi "Well continue later kay?"

Blue eyes just looked at the other woman then shrugged, watching Shen leave the room before turning to Destiny "I have some questions will you answer them?"

Destiny looked startled for a second; Koi barley ever really talks to her unless it had something to do with a job, the brown haired woman was usually Shen's shadow. Not wanting to ruin the moment for the girl, if she wanted to start talking to the others Destiny wasn't going to be the one to ruin it.

"Yeah, sure."

**X**

"Is that all you need to know Koi? I can't think of any better way to explain how that feels." said Destiny, sitting at her ships kitchen table, Koi stood calmly at its edge as she listen to the fish woman explain the answers to her questions.

"Yes…" Koi bowed her head in thanks "…I understand. But I don't think I will understand perfectly until I experience them myself."

A crash in the other room stopped Destiny from responding further, the two women went to go check it out only to hear a yell from Shen "-Well fuck you!"

Shen came storming out of the communications room, cheeks stained in tears and suppressed rage and sadness "Shen who-"

"Gun's new girlfriend, that's who! Now that she and Gunner are together she wanted to confront me about 'breaking his heart' so to speak. We got into an argument and now this!" Shen ran from the two, disappearing around the corner. Koi frowned slightly walking forward to follow the blonde, Destiny grabbed her arm.

"No Koi. She is….uh…hurt-"

"Hurt!" blades seemed to materialize in her hands ready to strike a kill, Destiny jumped in shock and then imminently confiscated the blades.

"Koi…not like that…just…" forcing the woman to sit Destiny just placed a hand on her shoulder "…just give her a little time them go and check on her…I'm sure Shen will explain everything."

Koi glared at Destiny before stiffly sitting down, Destiny could tell the girl wasn't going to move until she felt Shen was ready.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 17 ½**_

* * *

"Uhhh…fucking Ashton." Shen groaned, swinging her feet out of her bed unto the cold floor.

It's been a few months since that phone call and only a week since there crew was attacked…by a very old enemy of her fathers…his name was Ashton. The man got the drop on them somehow, stabbed her threw the chest. Destiny got pissed and…stuff…happened. She then disappeared for a few minutes, in those minutes Ashton was going to kill her, but Koi stepped in.

She held him off, it was surprising to watch, Ashton was on a totally different level but she held it off. It was beautiful scene to watch, even when she was dying from blood loss and Koi was slowly losing Shen smiled at it.

Thankfully Destiny reappeared along with the rest of the crew, their leader kicked Ashton's ass. Sent the man running, and then broke down crying for a reason later explained….Shen was furious at herself for hearing why…if only she paid more attention.

Now Destiny got them on this exotic mission…that was more of a vacation to help get their minds off of everything that's been going on. The job was given to them by her father…I guess he saw Destiny and Siamon needed to work something's out in their relationship that this incident caused before they got married.

At the moment it was two in the morning…and Shen just realized she just couldn't sleep. A solid rule Shen made since she was a kid was, if you couldn't and no one else was around, raid the fridge.

But Shen didn't expect Koi sitting there at their room's kitchen table sipping a small cup of coffee deep in thought "Oh…hey Koi."

The brunette jumped a little, blushed when she saw who it was, and settled back down starting to drink again "H-hi Shen."

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Yeah, me neither."

Shen settled down next to Koi, the girl stiffened then relaxed "Something wrong Koi?":

"No…not really…it's not really a problem."

The blonde smirked, she wasn't sleepy and Koi did look like she needed to talk "It's always better to get what your feeling out in the open Koi…or at least that's what my dad has always said."

"B-but-"

"Come on Koi." Shen urged, poking the other girl in the shoulder. Koi grunted, calmly putting her coffee down and slowly turning towards Shen speaking in a low voice careful not to wake the other woman staying in the hotel room.

"Fine. It's about you."

Shen's frowned, confusing evident on her face "Me? But what did I do wrong?"

The brunette look directly into Shen's eyes, nervousness no longer on her face, she seemed perfectly calm "It's not what you've done wrong it's just you." Koi looked away "Ever since you decided to help me when we where in that recovery room…you've changed my life."

Koi, gave a sad laugh " You've made me feel things I didn't even think are possible, given your time to help me understand. I still don't understand why you decided to do all you did to help me…but I'm….grateful. But lately I've been having this…feeling…deep within me…and I didn't know what it was so I asked Destiny…she explained it to me the best she could….she thought it was Van I was talking about…I even read books to understand better." a sad smile formed "The books said what I was feeling was unnatural, women are suppose to be with men, have kids and what not…"

Shen's eyes widened, her mind instantly know what it was Koi was trying to say…and oddly enough over the past few months she was feeling the same way, her stomach fluttered whenever she was around, heart quickened. Shen found it hard to keep her eyes on 'safe' places whenever the other girl was around…and even harder when they where around other people. But she was skilled enough now to hide her attractions…she even cut things off with Crystal a few weeks after Koi joined the crew.

Shen just found…something about Koi alluring that she just couldn't explain and now her hidden fantasy's may just be coming true "Koi…are you saying-"

"I think I may love you Shen!" Koi nearly shouted, her face turning red from embarrassment quickly looking around to make sure no one was awoken by her shout and stood.

"Koi I-"

"I'm sorry…" Koi mumbled before running into her room, unshed tears trying to escape from her eyes. Shen just sat there, her heart nearly stopped for a second, a girl who she's admitted to herself she had a crush on…admitted her love for Shen.

Shen was secretly joyous, a little chibi version of herself doing her version of a happy dance in her head. Another part of her was amazed at the amount of emotion that Koi showed…especially after only just discovering them a few months back.

But that this very moment she needed to do something. Getting up from where she sat Shen marched towards Koi's room with a purpose, and what a purpose it was. Koi seemed surprised when Shen burst into her room, the wide eyes and shocked expression seemed to tell that.

"Shen? Wha-" Shen didn't say anything, just strode forward and pressed her lips against those of the other woman's. Koi didn't respond for a few brief seconds then returned with a fever, it was sloppy, wetting, and somewhat clumsy…and to Shen it couldn't have been better.

Shen even realized Koi tasted like pineapple…she liked pineapple, an odd flavor to an odd girl. Shen felt Koi trying to push back, so she leaned back, lips tugging at each other as they separated. Koi's face was red from blushing, but confused all the same.

"But the books said-"

"Those books are out of date."

"And Destiny said…"

Shen grinned "Destiny is straight…has a thing for older men-"she giggled to herself "-but straight. We however Koi…" Shen placed one hand on her chest and another on Koi's "…are not…and Koi?"

"Yes?"

"I think I may love you to…"

They didn't say anything more, Koi ran her fingers threw Shen's messy blonde and violet hair, Shen brushed her lips lightly against Koi's jaw line before being pulled into another passionate kiss.

They continued for a few more hours before falling asleep in each others arms….until Destiny discovered them in that very position the next morning.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shen: Age 18**_

* * *

The Archipelago was always a great place to come and party…if you were disguised well…or human…either or. At the moment Shen was looking to just plain party with her Koi. It was a day to just plain celebrate, it was her and Koi's six month anniversary, Destiny's wedding was in a week, and Des even discovered a few days back that she was pregnant…their leader collapsed crying in sheer joy.

A few of the crews have decided to stop here just for that, to celebrate for Destiny and her future marriage and child…oh…and Siamon's to she guessed. Shen wasn't to sure who was going to show up, she's been kind of out of touch with all of her other friends ever since Death Blade started and none of the DB members have even met any other crew yet.

Well there was a first for everything.

"Shen? Shen!" the blonde jumped, Koi, who was standing next to her swung around ready to fight. Shen rested a calming hand on the other woman's shoulder, the person who called her name was Duncan…and Shen frowned.

He's gotten a lot taller than her, would probably be able rest his elbow on her head…could probably still be able to kick his ass thou. Shen would admit Duncan has really grown into a man, and could see a few woman in the area checking him out…actually more than a few…why he was wearing no shirt she had no idea.

"Shen is that really you?" he asked coming to a stop in front of the two, Koi eyed the man…Shen could feel the other woman glaring at him, while taking another step closer to Shen. Koi could be really possessive at times, it was cute.

Shen winked at Duncan "What has your eye sight gone that bad in two years? Or have I become so much of a woman that I made your brain stop working there for a second?" Shen struck a very…provocative pose, Duncan's mouth with slack.

"I…uh…"

"Hmmm, seems like the second one."

Duncan blushed, running a hand threw his hair "Eh…sorry about that. It's great to see you again…hey…Shen I was wondering if you would-" A cough from Koi interrupted Duncan…and he looked somewhat annoyed for it happening.

"Oh! Duncan, Koi. Koi, Duncan." Shen grabbed Koi's hand and started to run away "Sorry gotta go DunDun, promised Koi here we'll go to that raging night club at the center of the Archipelago." Looking over Duncan "You can meet us there if you want…but I suggest maybe change into something else, they do hove somewhat of a dress code."

Duncan was left speechless as the two ran off, he shrugged, maybe at the club he'll get the chance to ask her out.

**X**

Finding a dark corner in the club to….have some fun was easy for Shen and Koi. The place was already dark, flashing lights, alcohol in nearly everyone's hands, no one will notice the two women.

Shen had her arms wrapped around Koi's neck, fingers tangled in the other woman's hair, lips smashed against each other while their tongues wrestled for dominance. Koi had her pressed against a wall, Shen had one of her legs wrapped around Koi's keeping her in place and the other keeping balance.

She liked it when Koi was the dominate one, she was the dominate one outside of their intimate moments…during well…you already know. She felt the brunettes hand slip under her shirt, her fingers dancing lightly along her belly, across her abs, and found a great resting place on top of her left breast.

Koi gave a small grunt of displeasure, Shen's bra was in the way "Deal with it love we aren't doing that here…even thou I wouldn't mind, we'll be breaking a few laws and I really don't want to deal with that tonight." Shen whispered in a quick breath before crushing her lips against Koi's, she really should ask the other girl just where she buys that pineapple lip-gloss…but whenever Shen's about to ask she always seemed to get distracted.

"We really didn't need to go out for this anniversary." Koi breathed, removing her hand from under Shen's shirt pulling the other girl even closer than they already were.

"I know…" lips moved "…but this and everything else that's happening just seems like a great time to…party."

"Can't disagree with you there…" Koi was interrupted by Shen again "…but don't you worry about getting caught? I could care less, and the entire crew knows about us, but what about your family and friends not-"

Koi was cut off again by Shen, this kiss not lust filled but a more romantic passionate love filled one "I don't care about all that anymore, I just want to tell them face to face. Koi I love you, so you'll get to meet my family."

Shen kissed Koi again, but broke when there was a shocked gasp from their left the two looked to see Duncan and his sister both standing there, Rachel was the one who gasped. Duncan just looked shocked before he turned and ran his sister behind him trying to calm her brother down.

The blonde cursed grabbing Koi by the hand dragging the other girl behind her as she ran out "Shen wha-"

"This is something I should have dealt with a long time ago…hopefully his sister won't try an kill me."

The two didn't get that far out of the club when they were stopped, and who stopped them made Shen's mind stop completely. It also made her push Duncan to the back of her mind for a second…her friend will have to wait because this…was more important.

"Princess! My little sprout!" Shen was enveloped in a crushing hug, still gripping Koi's hand tightly. How lucky of her to just when she was leaving the club, her father was entering to throw a bachelor party for his best friend.

Shen waited for her father to release the huge before he stepped back to look at her. There he was, her father, Endo 'Root' Ordam leader of the Death Root mercenaries, and behind him most of the men from that main crew from Siamon to Mars…oddly Mac seemed to be missing. Shen gave a small smile as look at her father, it's been a while since she's last seen him…a year to be more precise and he seemed exactly the same to.

He was dressed up for the part he was throwing from his eye patch painted in a way to make it look like a rolling eye and dressed in a purple leopard spotted suite and top hat…which she would love to barrow in the near future.

"Hi daddy."

Endo grinned at them, one eye filled with joy "You need to wear more purple."

Shen grinned "I was thinking about pants, do you have any I could barrow?"

"Why yes I…" Endo frowned looking at Koi "…hmmm I don't think I know you…have I blown up anyone close to you in the past five to thirteen years?"

"No sir."

"Shot?"

"No."

"Terrorized your islands inhabitants?"

"No."

"Were you the waitress-"

"Daddy!" Shen screamed at her father, now was not the time for his odd round of questioning "This is Koi, one of the first people to join me and Des on Death Blade…"

Shen raised their intertwined fingers so that the men in front of them would actually notice "…and my girlfriend."

Her father frowned for a second, before walking behind them. He seemed to be studying Koi, and he was making them both nervous…well he was before throwing his arms around both of their necks laughing.

"Well Draco owes me five thousand beli." He leaned close to Koi giving the brunette a kiss to the temple "Welcome to the family Koi."

Endo's one eye glanced at Shen, she really didn't like that look. But thankfully Koi seemed less nervous, but their had to be a reason why her father didn't seemed to be making that big of deal about this.

"But your telling your mother."

Damn it, and there it was.

**

* * *

**

**X The End-For NowX**

**

* * *

**

**Well…this one shot is bigger than I expected it to be. 27 pages long…yeah I know. So lets get a few things straight before you all finish reading and reviewing. Yes, Endo and Shan (from my Death Root stories) 's daughter is a lesbian. No, I don't really care if you have a problem with her being one, she and Koi are MY characters I do with them what I want. **

**Your probably wondering WHY for the love of god did I stop it there. Why? Because I felt this was getting a little to long and this whole one shot was about Shen dealing and hiding her sexuality, people slowly somehow figure it out until we get to her best guy friend (who has a major crushing on her…and has for years) and her father finding out. Duncan by seeing, Endo by her actually coming right out and saying it and by them knowing it will very quickly become common knowledge.**

**Why didn't I finish the whole Duncan getting his heart broken thing? That's simple, I find that's more part of Duncan's story than Shen's and it also leaves more to the imagination.**

**Another thing I've done is, if the creators of Duncan, Destiny, and Gunner wanted to they can create their own one shots that are branches/spin offs of this one and how those characters lives intertwine with Shen's and their side of the story, how her decisions.**

**Personally I would love to see Duncan's, but that's not up to me…but if Duncan's creator does decide yes, then I'll help him to the best of my ability.**

**This one shot was fun for me to write, and got a lot of my creative juices flowing and unbogged my mind some of the idea's swirling around in it. **

**I also still have one more one shot to write before I get back to my Death Root story's and my pokémon Gray Line story. It's a prequel story based before my DR stories and about ol'Siamon but that's all I'm going to say about that one shot.**

**Any other questions ask in review OR PM/ email me.**

**Hope the fans for my DR story's enjoyed this, and stick with me threw the think and thin (due to my slow update speeds)**

**Luigi's second in command for taking over the world (see avatar) The DoD.**


	2. Out of the Closet

**I don't own One Piece, also this fic is mostly OC based like the first half. This part is also most based between events that happened during the last half.**

**Shen and Koi**

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

'_Well that is just plain annoying_,' Shen thought, face scrunching up in annoyance cuddling up into the soft warm pillow she was currently laying her head on. Her room was surprisingly cold, which was odd…that tapping wasn't exactly helping with her cuddle….uh….cuddly….cuddliness seemed like the right word to use. Her mind slowly catching up to her with the events of the previous night, a light blush coming to her cheeks and a small smile graced her lips.

Koi was having a similar sensation of comfort, she however had a clear head when she awoke so she remembered everything perfectly. Added on the warmth of her new…mostly blonde…what were they exactly? Despite her still near detachment from most things Koi still knew words and meanings…so she and Shen would be considered what? Lovers? Girlfriends? The brunette decided she'll talk to her current bedmate late about this, right now with Shen's legs wrapped and tangled with hers, a thin arm thrown around her middle, clasping tightly to her hip, the nearly blondes breast pressed gentle to into her side.

But that tapping forced her to open her eyes, after she turned her head slightly to stare into the bright blue eyes of Shen whose smile made her feel oddly warm inside.

"Hey…seems you lost your shirt Koi."

"…and you seemed to have lost your pants Shen."

Shen learned forward a little, lips dancing across Koi's, in a subtle yet passionate kiss…and soft. But that persistent tapping just wouldn't stop, which was cause Shen to pull back growling a little "Okay what is with that-?"

"What the HELL!" someone shouted causing both girls to launch up from where they laid, sadly they forgot their legs were tangled up with the others. Shen tipped to the side dragging Koi along with her, both crashing to the floor in an oddly compromising position that caused both girls to blush.

X

Destiny closed the door to Siamon's suite slowly, it was pretty early in the morning and with this 'vacation' that Endo has sent them on everyone was sleeping in…it didn't hurt that it was a resort owned by Pirate King Luffy's wife. Sure they were suppose to be 'guarding' the place and if any trouble did come up they will handle it…but every outlaw knew you didn't cause trouble on the King's territory.

Pulling her nightgown even tighter around herself the silver skinned fish woman quickly move down the hall to the suite that was meant for the Death Blade females…which other than her counted three, Shen, Koi, and Min.

Destiny flattened her hair some as she opened the door to the suite, if Shen caught her sneaking back into the room like a teenager who spent the night partying wouldn't hear the end of the jokes used at her expense. Last nigh with Siamon was…fantastic, something their relationship needed after everything that went on a few weeks back.

Shuffling into the kitchen Destiny noticed Min lounging on a couch reading a book while taking small sips from a tea cup. Min was a rather tall human with dark hair, who usually wore nearly all black leather, but at the moment she simple had on a flimsy t-shirt and very short pants.

"Hey Cap'n." Min mumbled, peaking over her book to look at Destiny with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning." Destiny yawned back with a slight wave, that seemed to cause Min to smirk some more. Destiny blushed seeing the other woman's look, shuffling over to get some coffee.

"The…'old man' really give it to you? I can see you limping slightly there Cap."

"Shut up Min!" the fish woman growled under her breath, a sharp glare directed at the other woman in the room. It didn't last long when Destiny noticed that the catish woman paid no attention to her rage. Destiny did notice something out of order, Koi wasn't awake…which was very odd. The emotionally detach assassin was usefully up at first light, and an hour after that she's frown for a few minutes before leaving whatever she was doing and dragged a sleeping Shen in the kitchen. Seeing Shen complain every morning always seemed to get a light laugh out of Destiny.

But like she noticed, no Koi, no frustration, and no complaining Shen soon to be awoken "Where is Koi?"

Min shrugged "Haven't seen hide nor hair of her since last night, but I'm sure you didn't notice she seemed a little….'spaced out' before she excused herself. Which I found suppressing, Koi has always been the first to rise and the last asleep."

Destiny frowned, deciding to take matters into her own hands. Setting her coffee back onto the table after one last whiff of its delectable smell and headed off in to the direction of Koi's, which was in the very back of the suite past a small curve in the wall.

Odd…her door was open, which was unusual. Not wanting to be rude she tapped, the fish woman remembered the last time someone tried to wake up the assassin, Shen still flinched every time she saw Koi holding a knife while looking relaxed.

Destiny frowned, she has been tapping endlessly for the past few minutes, she decided to peak into the room, eyes suddenly growing the size of dinner plates. Koi was in her room, but she was…wrapped…or twisted in the bed with Shen, legs tangled, arms in places where decency ceased to exist. Her tapping did seem to wake them up…but the twos lips were pressed together in a way only a lover would kiss.

She blinked rapidly for a brief second before everything caught up with her "What the HELL!"

X

Shen tried to jump to her feet but being tangled up with Koi caused her to stumble back smacking her head against the wall. Groaning in pain the somewhat blonde pulled herself back to her feet, pulling Koi up with her with a free hand. The glare Destiny was giving her wasn't helping, she shivered, it also didn't help that the room was cold and all she was wearing was a rather…loose tank top and panties. Koi was at least more decently dressed in….Shen blinked…when the hell did the tan skinned woman get dressed.

"How….?"

A gentle smirk graced Koi's features, raising a delicate eyebrow "I'm quick."

Shen opened her mouth, closed it, and turned to Destiny "Now Des…please calm down…breath…turn off the crazy fish person eyes…good. Okay Des…" looking at Koi, Shen sighed, guess it was finally time to 'come out' she just never thought it would also involve 'falling out of' a bed "…this is exactly what it looks like."

Destiny gave an inward sigh, pushing down surprise and anger, and pointed to the hallway "Koi…please leave I would like to talk to Shen alone. All three of us will talk later."

Koi gave a stiff bow, calmly slipping out of the room. Her boss, and best female friend slowly walking into the room closing the door "Shen…when?"

The somewhat blonde grinned nervously " Right when I hit my teen years…kissed a cute red head at a slumber party, freaked out, and then excepted it."

"But…you dated Gunner for like…a few years."

"Cover up, plus after about a year of dating he fell for she-who-shall-not-be-named and used out relationship to try and make her jealous."

Destiny frowned "Still not using her name after she snapped at you."

"She had no right, it just makes me more like Daddy. We both have a dislike for someone on the Axe-Heads." Shen smirked popping down on Koi's bed, patting the spot next to her "Come on Des sit."

The fish woman flopped down beside her, it didn't seem that Destiny's anger was there anymore, it was more in the area of shock "B-ut Shen…we've had talks…about sex and a lot of other things…I thought you and Gunner…"

Shen smiled "Nope, never let Gunner get past deep kissing. Didn't feel anything, more or less disgusted…but not because of Gunner or anything."

"But, but…some of the things you said…are you still a-"

"Virgin? Not by a long shot Des…just not with Gunner. Remember that red head that delivered packages?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Death Blades leader sighed "Going to have to apologize to Riptide later now…"

"Why?"

"Well…when you met him for the first time two years back after you left he actually said 'That girl is defiantly a lesbian'….I punched him in the nose."

Shen hugged her "Thanks…shit! That means Si, Mac and Elsa knew also!"

"Probably." Destiny sighed, falling back onto the bed "Shen? Why wouldn't you tell me, your sister…your best friend…why?"

The Ordam fell down beside her friend, her smaller hand gripped the bigger one "Because Des, when I figured all this out you were going through boyfriend troubles, added on your growing feelings for Siamon, and then the boy died. Followed by that whole mess-"

"Okay! Okay! Shen I get it, but that all ended over a year ago…why didn't you tell me then?"

Standing up the second in command of Death Blade grinned "Why? It was _exciting_ sneaking around, no one knowing your sexuality and fucking around with another girl in creative places…" Shen shivered a little thinking about it, she was pretty sure she also let out a small moan "…the grinding and rubbing…don't get me started on when either me or her used are fingers and ha-"

"La la la can't hear you!"

Shen giggled, skipping out of the room a more than happy grin on her face, before a rather sadistic look came onto her face "Oh Des since you can't hear me or anything I just got to say…that workout outfit of yours is totally sexy, shows you curves great and all…but it doesn't leave much to the imagination, turns me and most of the guys on while watching you grunt and sweat on deck…sooo keep doing what your doing and maaayyyybbbbeee show off your legs more."

"Shen! Don't make me chase you!"

X

Koi glided into the living room of the suite, which cause Min (who was still lounging on the couch) to do a double take. Koi was _smiling_, not a smirk or just a stretch of the lips an actual full blow smile! Teeth an all….and was wearing a pink shirt…and jeans she was sure she saw Shen wear yesterday. Even more surprising Min could actually see most of the assassins skin, Koi usually wore that skin tight black body suit that only showed her hands and head.

Min was confused, she didn't want to show it, but she was confused as hell…and she thought she at least knew Koi well enough over these past few months but this whole…out off character personality of hers…just…

'_Arrhhh!…Damn it just ignore her and go back to reading._'

X

The darkly tanned skin women…teenager…she was only eigh_teen_ noticed Min's surprise at her, and Koi couldn't fault the other girl. This feeling that made her heart flutter, breath catch, and made her face stretch into this unfamiliar expression…Koi was sure this is what people called smiling. It hurt her face somewhat but she just-couldn't-stop. It also felt conformable to be out of her bodysuit…it help that Shen's clothes where so cozy. It'll also throw her…girlfriend…threw a loop looking for her pants, then when finding them being thrown threw another one when realizing Koi herself was able to change in under five seconds.

With a little skip that Koi hoped Min didn't see she walked over to the loveseat next and flopped down onto her back brown hair fanned out around her. Odd the ceiling was unusually white. Raising her legs up into the air, Koi wiggled her toes which were now pointing strait to the ceiling and giggled, which caught Min completely off guard from what she could tell.

"Koi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you high?"

"High on life Min, high on life. Why?"

Out of the corner of her eye Min caught some kind of emotion that the brunette just didn't catch…she saw it yes, named it no. Min folded the paper she was reading, sitting up, eyes narrowing "Something happened last night…I don't know what, but it changed you."

"Not change…I'll always be me…I'm just…happy."

Min blinked, head leaning to the side slightly in a very cat like way and held that position for a few minutes "Koi did you meet some-" a crash from down the hall halted her sentence, followed by a yelled that was unmistakable Destiny, a hurrying of feet and a squeal later Shen came barreling into the room in only skimpy panties and a bra…her shirt from only a few minutes ago seemingly disappeared.

"Kooooiiiiiiiii! Protect me! Destiny has her mean eyes on!" cried Shen, diving at the love seat that held Koi, the assassins eyes widened ten-times there size, Shen hit the back of the small couch launched Koi up into the air and knocking the love seat backwards. Koi grunted as she came down back to chest with Shen, the air knocked out of her and a blush suddenly spreading across her face.

"Heeeeeeey Sexy, you look cute in my clothes." the somewhat blonde whispered somewhat…loudly, hands encircling around Koi's waste, fingers dancing across her fit stomach.

"Shen! Stop flirt with Koi and get over here so I can show you something!" called Destiny, they could also hear Min gasp somewhat as "Wait are She and Koi homose-"

Shen's voice interrupted her "Nuh uh Des! Your just going to shove me in a closet again!"

"Pfft that was once when we were kids!"

"It was to weeks ago and you were pissed!"

"You ruined my favorite shirt! Now get over here!"

"No! Koi shield deploy!" As Destiny and Shen argued, Shen's nose and eyes peaked over the corner of the turned over lover-seat, Koi's eyes and nose joined the 'peaking' when the somewhat blonde said that.

"I'm not a shield…"

"Okay Koi sword go!"

"No."

Destiny growled "Shen-just-get-over-here!"

"No!"

As this argument went in circles, Koi watched Min grab her head in frustration a tick mark slowly growing on the side of her head. She looked ready to explode in 5...4...3...2..

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP IT'S GIVING ME A-"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The four girls blinked before Destiny grudgingly turned on her heel due to her being the closes to the door, and nearly ripped the door off it's hinges "Wha-!"

The fish woman came eyes to muscular gray skinned chest of a very sleep deprived looking Siamon. Dressed in only sweatpants, and looking like he needed a shave Siamon didn't look to happy. His height made it even more intimidating, and with Destiny well over six feet tall the finless fishman that was Siamon made an intimidating presence. Well…two of the women, Destiny's thoughts suddenly went from anger to down in the gutter, while Shen just grinned at her 'Uncle'.

"Bright-eyes can you girls please keep it down, I didn't get much sleep."

Shen waved her hand at Siamon from her 'pecking' position "I bet you didn't Si! You know Destiny is limping!" Siamon and Destiny blushed at this both yelling 'Shut up Shen!'.

Siamon looked at the daughter of his best friend, before turning back to Destiny "You want to get some breakfast in the lobby and talk about what this…racket was all about."

Destiny just smiled "Sure, let me get changed first I'll meet you down in the lobby."

As Siamon left, and Destiny disappeared, Min let out a frustrated sigh pointed at the two girls still left in the room "You two are gay and- no one ever-….know what I'm going to wake up the guys!"

Koi studied everyone as they seemed to just disappear leaving her and Shen…alone…without…anyone…in…the…room. Thin arms wrapped around her neck, smooth hands turned her face just enough to bring her lips crashing down onto those of her lover.

"Sh-Shen, I'm…not ready..to go…_that _far yet." Koi gasped between heated kisses, that seemed to make Koi feel…and unusual…heat…spread threw-out her body.

"That's fine my Koi, my love, I can wait. But there is so much _more_ we can do without having to go _that_ far."

The two lovers stayed entwined in each other for about two hours sharing heated kisses, and small whispered conversations. After those two hours Destiny came bursting back into the room, peeled the still semi nude Shen off of Koi…and locked her in a closet.

X

It's been a few months for Shen and Koi, exploring their relationship and the do's and don'ts of what not to do in public. They love each other deeply, yes, they argue, hell yes no relationship is healthy without a little of that, no couple is perfect. But they got over it and continued on, it was a sight to see with Koi being angry and a Shen that was actually flustered.

But today was a new step in their relationship, and Koi has now experienced new pleasurable sensations…that she was all to willing to experience again…and again…and again…and had. Lazily sipping some tea Koi slouched somewhat into one of the ship's soft squish chairs that rested in a corner of the ships large kitchen, her grayish blue robe wrapped tightly around her body.

The kitchen door squeaked open and the large muscular sweat covered form of Van walked threw the door. The werewolves eyes immediately went to the dark skinned assassin in the corner "About time you woke up Carp…" Koi glared at him for that nickname. She didn't enjoy being compared to a fish "…it's almost ten. The Mercenary Princess kept you busy last night?"

"…very much so." Koi mumbled taking another sip of tea.

Van responded with a laugh as he sat down, wiping sweat off of his body "So the little fish has finally lost her-" a dagger shot past his head cutting a few strands of hair "-damn it! Where the hell did you pull that from!"

"What ever do you mean oh wise and noble Van."

Van gave her a level look "Your spending way to much time with your girlfriend."

"Damn right she is!" said girlfriends voice called from the door way, which soon caused Van to hold in a nosebleed and Koi to blush deeply. No Shen wasn't naked, she was wearing a lacy bra and sweatpants, Koi was remembering last night…Van was staring at Shen's chest…which cause Koi to throw another dagger at him.

"Shen a little decency."

Shen smiled, walked over to Koi, and plopped down into her lap almost spilling the tea "Why should I you've already seen everything, and I don't give a fuck about what others think."

Yes Shen and Koi had sex, fully. They've seen each other naked hundreds of times over there six month relationship, but last night Koi decided it was time to go…fully…in…fingers, hands, toys, and all.

"Hey Van, fun fact! Koi's hands and fingers are like magic!" Koi pushed Shen onto the floor, Van burst on laughing.

Van just laughed "Now that…was priceless." Standing up and poring himself a cold glass of water "Now girls, I'm going to the showers. Destiny is set to return from her honeymoon in a day or two and the rest of the crew is out."

Koi smirk slightly as Shen stood from the floor "I'm surprised your not with Min."

Van flinched "Why would I want to spend time with that Hellcat…" both girls just gave him 'that look' causing the man to flinch some more "…I also didn't want to drag the Doc out of the casino that's on this island."

Both girls shrugged, Shen tried to inch her way into the same chair as Koi, the dark skinned girl wasn't budging thou…the smirk on her face just showed she was playing. Shen was leaning in close to her, lips brushing against her ear "Why'd you leave me this morning Koi…I was lonely when I woke up."

"Went to make some tea for us…but this chair is just to comfortable." Koi whispered back.

"But I missed my heater…when you left everything got so much colder…and my pillows went missing…"

"Shennnnnn…."

"Two more things girls." Van coughed has he left the room, it was all he could really take, to hot girls were on the verge of making out and he was a straight man for heavens sake!

"What! Can't you tell we're busy!" growled Shen, her hair seemed to bristle like a wild animal.

"One there's another werewolf in town, I caught the scent of him in the air…and two…Princess your mom called she said your father mention that you wanted to talk to her about something but won't say what."

Shen fell over onto Koi, moaning in fake agony, Koi however frowned "You still haven't told your mother about us Shen?"

"She always been the cold, tough, strict one. While Dad was always the fun an loving one. I never know how mother will react to something…she…scares me sometimes. Sometimes I wonder how her and dad even fell in love in the first place."

The frown on Koi's face lessoned as she motioned Van out of the room "I'm glad they did…or you wouldn't be here…"

"Thank you Koi…" the somewhat blonde gave Koi a small peck on the cheek "…now how about a day on the town, might be fun."

"Fine…but when we see her again, your talking to your mother."

"Damn it."

X

The town wasn't anything note worthy really, good restaurants, a great comminute, a casino, murders, a great school, you name it. They received some hateful glares, a raised eyebrow or two, and an old women yelling a nasty comment at them but the two lovers didn't care. Shen and Koi strolled threw the town with nothing much to do, fingers intertwined.

"So….what exactly is there to do here…that doesn't involve running into the rest of the crew?"

Koi shrugged "How about that small bar right there, doesn't look like it has that many people in it right now."

"That's because it's noon Koi."

"…and that holds meaning to us why?"

Shen blinked "Good point Koi, lets go!"

The bar wasn't much to talk about, smelled like cigarette smoke, and the bartender looked like he was about to die from old age. Only a hand full of people were there, the bar regulars, an out of place shaggy haired blonde man that looked like he needed a shave lounged in the corner holding his nose for some reason, and a beautiful white haired girl around their- Shen paused.

"Hey I know her!" she chirped happily, dragging Koi against her will towards the white haired girl that was paying absolutely no attention. Shen tapped the girl on the shoulder, she turned around eyes widened as Shen pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Rachel! It's been weeks I haven't heard from you."

The white haired girl gave the somewhat blonde a halfhearted glare, Malchior D. Rachel was not in a good mood.

"Shen…I'm still pissed at you for the pain you put my brother threw."

Shen gasped "Th-that wasn't my fault Rach! I wasn't trying to hurt him, I was planning on telling him soon I just wanted to have my date with Koi. We were going to be there for a few days anyway…hell you've known I was a skirt chaser!"

Rachel turned red from anger, taking a few deep breaths "You got me there. I suspected when I had that blowout with Crystal and she screamed at me something about me being a bitch and sleeping with my blonde friend…and you were the only blonde I could think of that both of us knew."

Shen plopped down on the bar stool next to her friend "Okay, I know you knew or that whole rant that you ear raped me with after Duncan went running wouldn't make any sense."

"I finalized that after you two help me with that basterd of an ex of mine. Sure you didn't show anything outright but I saw you sneak a kiss out of the corner of my eye…plus the way you two touch and your looks screaming 'I love you' whenever you two locked eyes." Shen blushed a deep crimson, Koi's face remained neutral.

"And I thought we kept it…hidden enough…" the blonde perked up "Oh! Rachel during all that confusion the last two times we've seen each other you've never officially met Koi! Oh my god I can't believe-" Koi gently placed a hand over Shen's mouth , muting the oncoming freak out of not introducing her girlfriend to one of her best friends.

Keeping on hand over her girlfriends mouth Koi extended the other to Rachel "Koi."

Rachel starred at the hand for a brief second before grasping it "Rachel. It's nice to put a name to the face, now I don't have to keep thinking of 'That dark skinned girl that Shen's dating'." Blowing a strand of white hair out of her eye "Thou I have to say personality wise you two are completely different. It's also good to see another person that can calm her down and get her thinking straight. The only others who can do that are her mother and Destiny."

Koi shrugged before quickly pulling her hand off of Shen's mouth and wiping a wetness on her leg, Shen just grinned "You just need to know what to do."

"It also might just be because ever since you join Death Blade we only spent around…a day or two at most apart."

"Yes that to."

Rachel let out a giggle at the two's antics "You seem like a great girl Koi…" she released a sigh "…I hate that Duncan ran off…and doesn't want to be found…Shen I'm sure at the time you thought what you were doing was the right thing…but your going to fix things between you two before you can start calling each other friends again."

"I know Rach….damn it I kn-" Shen shivered briefly glancing quickly over her shoulder looking directly at the unshaven, shaggy haired blonde man who sat in the corner "Koi how long has that man been watching us?"

"Since we sat down next to Rachel.)

"Well Koi I think we should show this Blondie that is rude to stare!"

"Shen, Koi calm down…I know that guy." Rachel sighed rubbing her temples in frustration "I didn't realize he was here thou."

"Who is he?"

"His names Leon…I helped him and his…clan…a few weeks back." a sudden blushed spread across her face as she talked, it quickly went away quickly but the other girls caught it instantly.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Koi questioned bluntly, Shen laughed at the statement managing to get the words 'Rachel you cat you!'

"No! I didn't!"

Shen immediately stopped laughing and somehow 'teleported' in front of Rachel…as in sitting on the bar "I know he's not an ex, I've met all of them….stabbed two of them no less…know what! Koi! We're going to talk to him briefly."

"Should I bring a knife?"

"Sure, get that big one over there."

"Guys stop!"

"No can do Rachy-poo."

X

Leon was a calm guy, and a self-proclaimed great tracker. He also liked Rachel and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He respects that she just wants to be friends…but that still won't stop him from following her until she at least gave him a shot.

Truthfully he wasn't expecting her to come to the same bar as he was, Leon just wanted a drink. But when the white haired beauty walked in his eyes went right to her, after of about thirty minutes…and maybe one beer to many, Leon also observed those to women walk in.

It was odd seeing Rachel act that way towards the blonde one, when he meet her she was all business till right at the end of the time she helped his pack, he liked seeing her more open.

Leon was deep in thought for a little bit to long because he didn't notice that the blonde who knew Rachel and the tanned dark haired woman the seemed to follow her where now at his table…staring at him intently.

"Can I….help you?"

"You know Koi now that we're closer his eye's kind of remind me of Van….

"He could be a…."

"He could…are you?"

"Am I what?"

"He is."

"Defiantly."

Leon's eyebrow twitched briefly "Like any man I think it's great that two hot girl's came and sat at my table but…why-are-you-here."

The dark skinned one ignored him while she looked at the blonde…who upon further inspection has purple streaks in her hair, seemed to be the one he was going to get answers from.

"Are you a rapist?"

"No!"

"A woman in disguise?"

"I'm a man."

"Mass murderer?"

The dark skinned girl finally spoke again "That shouldn't matter Shen."

"To true Koi." '_Shen and Koi…better file that away for later'_

"Ever work for slavers?"

"No…what the hell is with all of these questions!"

The one known as Shen grinned at him "Thank you for answering the questionnaire good sir we will get back to you with the results by the end of the month." and she left, Koi slowly followed her rubbing her temples, stopped to turn a toss a knife that narrowly missed his ear and embedded itself into the wall next to his head.

"Rachel! He's cool, I give him a thumbs up better than the other two I've met, I might not have to stab this one!" Shen yelled walking out of the bar followed by Koi leaving a stunned Rachel behind with a red face…who soon left in a blur.

Leon blinked…again.

What the hell.

X

It's been a few days since their run in with Rachel, Destiny returned and things where running smoothly. Koi and Shen found some personal time in the ships lounge, lips wrestling for dominance, Koi's hand snaking it's way under Shen's shirt. Their still in the 'Honey-Moon' stage of their relationship where it's just sex and physical contact…so it's not a big deal with the crew when Shen and Koi went off for some alone time.

It IS a big deal however when a certain Mercenary Princesses parents came aboard the ship asking where there daughter was, and the crew forgetting for a brief second that one of the two didn't know about her daughters sexual orientation. So while the one eyed father distracted Destiny and the other crew members, Shan opened the door to the lounge.

"Shenna are you in-" Shan paused half way into the room after the sight of her daughter under another girl who's hand was to far up her daughters shirt to be called an innocent mistake.

"Mother!" Shen squeaked, she and Koi both bolting upright on the couch they laid on, looking at her mother and back to Koi, took a deep awkward breath "This is…exactly what it looks like."

Shan's mouth thinned out, her face becoming a mask that showed nothing of what she was feeling. Shen knew that look on her mother, it meant she was experiencing a huge surge of emotions, which also meant trouble for Shen.

"Shenna get…situated and meet me in the ship's gym…now." Shan calmly turned around stalking out of the room.

"Your mother didn't look happy."

"That…was her business face Koi…and I'm scared…please come with me." Shen pleaded pulling her shirt down and creasing out the wrinkles.

Standing Koi offered a hand to help Shen stand, who gladly excepted and the walked out of the room. A few of the crew stopped them as they walked to apologize for not warning them about Shen's parents being on board, Shen just smiled and always replied 'This was going to happen anyway it might as well be now.'

The gym was a floor down from where they were and when they entered Shen's eye's widened. There was her mother dressed in sweatpants and a tight tank top in the middle of a ring, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Sitting on a bench not to far away from the ring was her father Endo Ordam and in his arms was a small boy about four years old with near purple hair other that a whitish blonde strip near his left ear…seems they brought her little brother Ando with them also.

"Daddy!" Trying not to look at her mother, ran to her father and wrapping her arms around his neck "How have you been!"

"Just trying to find out why people say I have a blind spot it's odd really, I just don't see it."

Shen frowned "I don't either…" releasing her dad from the huge she bent down taking little Ando into her arms "…how's my favorite little brother."

"I'm your only little brother Sissy. Probably smarter than you also." Shen just laughed, driving her knuckles into the kids skull. She forgot her brother was…smart, he was four years old talked like a ten year old and did something call…what was it…math like an adult. No one really understood how a four year old had an IQ of 200 it was…weird…people have commented on how a child of Endo's could be that smart, then they saw their mother….after Shen stabbed them with something for basically insulting her.

Hading her brother back to her father right when Shan coughed, Shen nervously looked at her mother "Yes?"

"Get in."

"Mom I-"

"In…now Shenna."

Climbing into the ring, Shen prepared to get her ass kicked.

X

It's been thirty minutes, Endo took Koi into the kitchen with him. In an odd moment of sanity he actually expressed an interests in his daughters lover wanting to get to know the women who his little princess loves. Shen however was collapsed on a benched drenched in sweat, Shan wiped the water from her face sitting down next to her daughter.

"Mother…do you really disapprove my partner that much…" the younger huffed.

Shan blinked for a second "No, and it wasn't much of a surprise. I actually think the girls been a good influence if what I've seen of your two's work over the past year."

The blonde sputtered "Wha-? You? What the hell was this all about then!"

Her mother's mouth curved into a smile, something only close friends and family have ever seen "I just wanted to test you, something from…the past…made me think now would be the best time to test you."

Shen frowned at her mother, not understanding a bit "Test! You walked in on me and Koi making out, tell me to come to the gym then kick my ass! Mom that makes no sense." she was flicked in the head.

"Ow. Mom!"

"Shenna, I'm your mother I don't need to make sense."

Basically bending over to yell into her knees Shen just couldn't understand her mother…her father yes he made complete sense, she understood him perfectly "Mother…let me get this straight…you know I'm a lesbian."

"Correct"

"You wanted to test me because something from your past made you feel now was the time."

"Yes."

"And that moment was when you walking in on me and my girlfriend making out."

"Your point?"

Shen let out a sigh "Nothing Mother…nothing…just wanted to make sure…"

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few long minutes when an odd thought popped into her mind, a question that bugged her for awhile now "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you and Dad fall in love?"

Shan raised an eyebrow at her daughter's question, a small smile forming on her lips "I'm not sure…when we first met I had a crush on sight for your father, but back then we were both different people. We started dating on the exact day we became mercenaries, but love just kind of happens. It could have been when we first had s-"

"Mom!"

"Fine. But that first time is most likely also the time you were conceived….and what a wonderful accident you were. But I can tell you when I realized I loved your father."

"When?"

"When the Marines captured him…I realized life just wasn't the same, your father is like a fungus he just grows on you."

"Hey!" Endo called from somewhere on the ship.

Shan smiled "Fine a fungus with great abs-"

"You better believe it!"

"Now Shenna…" her mother studied her intently "…you love Koi don't you."

Shen's face stretched into a wide grin "Yes, yes I do…when we first got together I thought I already knew what love was but now…now it's just…indescribable.

"Good for you Shenna, good for you."

X

Shen finally knew what her mother meant by 'something in my past', which ironically also meant something in her future. But none of that really meant anything at the moment, Shen left the hotel which housed herself, Koi, Destiny, Duncan, and…a few others and came to the store she was now currently searching thru. It caught her eye a few days back before all of the…craziness happened and now that everything has finally calmed down she finally had the chance to come.

There was a glint in the corner of the glass case she was looking at, she rushed over and gasped. A ring with a silver band encrusted with sapphire with a small diamond fused into the metal to make it look like it was all one piece….maybe the Pirate King will use the same time at some point in the future.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the man the ran the shop.

"Yes! How much is that ring?"

"7 million miss…but uh…you know-"

Shattering the glass the surrounded the ring Shen snatched it and the small black box it was in out, all the while tossing the man behind the counter 8 million "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The man just blinked, looked at the shattered glass then back at the swinging door that Shen just ran out of "Strange strange girl…"

"….I wonder if she knew that was an engagement ring."

**There we go….damn that took forever. I would like to apologize to my fans for not updating but truthfully I am trying. So much has been happening in my life, and I just can't find the time right now, not with five college classes and work. You'll see me update more frequently during the summer.**

**Thank you for sticking with me my friends,**

**The DoD**


End file.
